Inside Your Heart (Chapter 1)
by deerdragon88
Summary: My first post on ffn! EXO Fanfiction named Inside Your Heart! HunHan Pair and Yaoi


Inside Your Heart

CHAPTER 1

Pair : HunHan  
Cast : EXO-K member and other  
Author : xiaotaki

"Aku selalu menjagamu sehun-ah... aku pasti akan selalu menjagamu.."

Sial! Kata2 orang berwajah buram dalam mimpiku itu selalu membangunkanku dari tidur nyenyakku!  
Kenapa dia lagi yang muncul dan berkata sama? siapa dia?!

"Sehun-ah? gwenchanna?" tanya Suho-hyung yang terbangun karenaku.  
"Ne." jawabku singkat.  
"Tidurlah besok kita harus berlatih." katanya sambil beranjak tidur lagi.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku dan kembali tidur. Kuharap dia tidak menggaanggu tidurku LAGI!

"Pagi hyung." sapaku setengah mengantuk pada hyung-hyungku di dorm.  
"Sehun-ah kau susah sekali bangun! Kau tahu kan kita harus latihan hari ini!" Kyungsoo-hyung memarahiku. Baiklah aku tahu aku terlambat bangun. Tapi setidaknya perkatannya membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.  
"Jeongmal mianhe hyung." ujarku menahan kesal.  
"Cepat mandi dan sarapan!" ujar Kyungsoo-hyung lagi. Aku berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan perasaan kesal.

Jongin-hyung keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihatku. Aku tidak menatapnya. Aku masih kesal dengannya. Dia meletakkan serangga di kamar mandi tadi malam saat aku akan mandi. Sungguh mengesalkan.

"Omooooo uri maknae masih marah denganku~"ujarnya. Sinting. Aku tidak memperhatikannya. Aku masuk kamar mandi dan menguncinya.  
"Awas ada serangga di-"  
"TIDAK LUCU HYUNG." ujarku marah saat mendengarnya berkata demikian. AKu benar-benar emosi dengannya.  
"Aish." aku mendengar kekesalannya dan dia beranjak pergi.

SIAL.

"Semua sudah berkumpul?" tanya manager-nim pada aku, dan hyung-hyungku.  
"Ne sajangnim." jawab kami serempak.  
"Bagus. Sesuai dengan rencana Soo Man sebelumnya, kita akan kedatangan 1 orang china untuk di trainee bersama kalian." kata manager-nim pada kami.

"Woah orang china siapa dia?" tanya Baekhyun-hyung. Aku menghela nafas. Aku tidak tertarik untuk ini.  
"Kau silahkan masuk." ujar manager-nim. Aku melihat seorang pria-ah maksudku laki-laki muda masuk ke ruangan latihan kami. Wajahnya sangat lucu.  
"Mwoya! Sajangnim, apa dia perempuan?" tanya chanyeol-hyung. Babbo-ya! jelas2 dia namja!  
"Anieyo! Kalau yeoja tak mungkin disini Park Chan Yeol!" jawab manager-nim emosi. Chanyeol-hyung tertawa dengan Baekhyun-hyung. Aish sinting.

"Ya, kenalkan dirimu pada teman barumu." uajr manager-nim pada namja itu.  
"Ne. Annyeonghasseo. Xi Lu Han-imnida. Aku berasal dari Beijing dan umurku 21 tahun. Bangapta." ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badannya. Aku melihat dengan tatapan dingin.  
"Sehun-ah! bungkukkan badanmu! Dia hyungmu!" bisik Suho-hyung di sebelahku. Aku membungkuk tidak ikhlas pada hyung itu.

Semua hyung tengah memperkenalkan diri pada-Luhan? Ah Lohan? Molla.  
"Sehun imnida." aku memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat.  
"Ah... agar akrab aku dipanggil Gege saja. Maaf merepotkan." katanya dengan penuh senyuman. Ih.  
"Gege? apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun-hyung.  
"Sebutan kakak laki-laki. Seperti hyung dalam bahasa korea." jawabnya ramah. Semua hyung menggangguk. Aku hanya diam dan melipat tanganku memperhatikan namja itu.  
"Baiklah kalian harus mulai bekerja sama ne? Aku harus pergi. Latihan dengan keras! Hwaiting!" ujar manager-nim dan ia langsung meninggalkan kami.

"Mohon bantuannya ya!" ujar Namja itu lagi-lagi dengan senyuman sok ramah dan... ah molla.

Latihan telah selesai. Kami akan kembali ke dorm. Aku membereskan barang-barang di ruang latihanku.  
"Huah kau membawa apa saja saat latihan Sehun-ah?" tanya seseorang. Aku menoleh. Dia namja china itu. Tunggu. Sehun-ah? Bahkan baru tadi aku tahu namanya dia bilang aku sehun-ah? sinting.  
"Wow! Kau punya sepatu sporty yang baru itu?" tanyanya lagi. Dia bertanya seperti orang gila.  
"Maaf aku sibuk." ujarku padanya lalu aku meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Aah gege.. maafkan kelakuan Sehun. Dia memang sedikit sensitif dan susah dipahami." aku mendengar kata-kata Suho-hyung walau posisiku agak jauh dari mereka.  
"Arasseo, sudah bisa terbaca di matanya..." apa? tak salah dengarkah aku? Dia sok jadi peramal.  
Namja gila.

Aku keluar ruangan menuju lift. Aku melihat hyung yang lain menuruni tangga. Aku mengacuhkan mereka.  
"Sehun-ah!" panggil seseorang saat aku akan menekan tombol turun di lift. Siapa sih?! Aku menoleh dan melihat Namja-China-Peramal-Gila itu.  
"Ada apa? Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku sibuk?" tanyaku.  
"Lift ini rusak, ayo naik tangga." ujarnya dengan tersenyum. 3 detik kemudian, pintu lift terbuka.  
"Pembohong." ujarku singkat lalu memasuki lift itu.  
"Anieyo. AKu tak berbohong." katanya sambil memasuki lift.  
"Ada apa kau?!" tanyaku kesal. Ia menekan tombol lift ke lantai dasar.  
"Lihat ini." ujarnya. Pintu lift tertutup. Tak lama kami turun lift ini bergoyang-goyang kemudian berhenti.  
"Mwo... m-m-mwoya!" ujarku ketakutan. Aku takut tak bisa keluar dari sini.  
"Jangan takut Sehun-ah. Aku pasti akan menjagamu. Pasti..." Ia mendekat dan menggenggam tanganku. Aku takut dia jadi-hmm sesuatu yang mungkin tak terduga. Tapi aku baru sadar...  
suara tadi.. persis dengan suara wajah buram di mimpiku...

############end of chapter 1############


End file.
